


With Time Comes Emotion

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Pidge, Human Keith (Voltron), Multi, Roleswap, general allura, prince coran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Pidge is the LonerKeith/Robin is the BrainsHunk is the LoverboyShiro is the RebelCoran is the PrinceLance is the SunshineAllura is the Generalhttp://aminoapps.com/p/0cx1pc





	With Time Comes Emotion

“ _ Lance McClain, Robin Armson, and Hunk Garrett have been reported missing, no traces of the three teens still. Today officially marks the one-month disappearance of the three. No hints of their current whereabouts are.”  _ Robin frowned, switching the radio station on the homemade radio. Katie frowned as well, hairs on the back of her neck raising as she heard her friend’s names. She didn’t even care that she hadn’t heard her name. 

 

She blinked, brows furrowed as she took place on the couch beside Lance. “So… Robin, I need to talk to you when you’re done.” She relaxed, giving a quiet yawn. She knew it would only take a moment for Robin and Lance to finish their conversation, but she still needed to speak with them. 

 

The moment Lance exited the laboratory, Pidge stood, a little too fast. It actually made her sort of motion sick. “What do you need, Kat,” they asked patiently. 

 

“Does… Does Matt know, Keith,” she whispered. They gave a harsh flinch at the name, signaling that, no, Matt did not know. “Shiro would be proud of you, you know? I won’t tell anyone, I promise. I just… wanted to make sure it was… You.” Her words couldn’t seem to form, stuck in her throat, unable to form. 

 

“Yeah… It’s me. I’m just… Looking for him, you know? He shouldn’t just disappear! Matt was a fantastic pilot, he wouldn’t just crash!” Pidge placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, nodding softly, memories of flight simulations she used to have with the two, the ‘original’ Garrison Trio, as Lance had dubbed the group. They sighed softly, looking at the taller. “Sorry, Pidge,” they murmured. 

 

“It’s fine, okay? Now… I need to know pronouns and preferred name, alright? Is it, like, a genderfluid thing or?...” 

 

“It… doesn’t matter, alright? Just… don’t call me Keith in front of them yet. I don’t want them to know.” Katie offered a smile and nodded. 

 

.

 

Pidge stared at the blade, no memory of a family within mind besides her basically adopted Holts, who had found a tan haired three-year-old starving, no name, the only thing they knew about her was that she sure knew how to use a knife. She went from nicknames until the official papers came out, Katie Elizabeth Holt, Pidge as a nickname, et cetera. She could clearly remember her friends calling her Kat or Pidge. She remembered Matt calling her Pigeon in a teasing manner. She had called it off and laughed at him until years later it was his set in stone nickname. She still didn’t understand why she had the nickname Pidge, or what lead it on, but it was there. 

 

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she stared at it. What very little she could remember of her father… What was it? She remembered… Him dropping her off at daycare, and… Not picking her up one day. She remembered a mature sounding voice, one of higher authority, complaining about her ‘drop-out mother,’ as he’d called her, cursing her name and the child produced from it. She hadn’t understood at the time, but now, as she thought about her mother, only glimpses of purple in her mind. She could only remember a curved woman with long hair, yelling as she stormed out, then her father developing the urge to… was it drink? Or was it to do drugs? She couldn’t remember. She wiped at her eyes, sniffling as she heard Prince Coran call for everyone to the training deck. She wiped her face once more before getting her bayard and running to the dek in silence. 

 

Coran offered a smile as he saw the diluted paladin, only dressed in her typically clothing but without the jacket on her waist. She couldn’t offer much back, taking her place beside Robin on the end, Lance to their left, Hunk to his, then Matt, then Allura, standing just like Pidge was, fist on her cocked out hip. She had a frown, instead of her typical wise smile. 

 

“You’ve all been slacking off, Paladins. Katie especially. And I am not very happy with the outcome. For fuck's sake, Katie, you could have gotten yourself killed.” Her stance didn’t change whatsoever, neither did the other full-fledged female of the group, staring at her feet with a grimace. She didn’t offer any answer. “Now, since we are all the best of friends, we must decide who is going to the-”

 

“You and I,” Pidge said, interrupting. “We have to go. Since only two can go.” 

 

“Why just you two? Why not Robin and I?” Matt let his brows furrow as he bit out the remark to his sister. “Since when were you the boss, anyway, Kat?” 

 

She gritted her teeth, glaring at him. “Shut it, Matt! Just let us go! Only two can go and if they’re so smart, maybe they could help me. Maybe a long ass DNA all through the universe test? Fuck, Matt. You’re the last person I would think to fight me on this! You’ve been supportive of everything else. But now you’re all butt hurt because I said I’d rather have your crush go with me? Fuck off!” She could feel her blood boiling, her whole body tense. Why had it made her so mad all of a sudden? She felt tears boiling up, pushing her way out of the room. She kept solid to the vow years ago that she would never cry in front of others, not even her own brother. “I’ll be back,” she called.

 

.

 

Katie felt her body hit the ground, eyes closing. When she opened them, there stood a man, tall, shoulders squared. She could see pointed ears, leaning up. She could only frown, body numb as she listened to her father's words. “Young One, please. You must stay with me, find out who your mother is.” She stared at him, taking in his appearance, tall and broad, an older look to him. He had bright blue marks on his cheeks, slightly discolored, multi-colored ones lining his arms. If Pidge didn’t know better, she would have said it looked like an older version of Coran’s father. 

 

“My friends,” she mumbled out, turning towards the door, eyes drooping with the feeling of sleep deprivation. Her body was too slow like it was in jelly. 

 

“If you leave, you’ll never know the answer,” he called angrily. 

 

“My friends,” she whined. 

 

“You were always an ungrateful child. You didn’t even-” Pidge pushed her way through the door, ignoring the rest of his words. She didn’t need to hear that, as well as she didn’t need a strong nose to smell the alcohol on his breath. 

 

She woke up in Allura’s arms, the two running out to their lions. Pidge whined, clinging to her friend. “Allura,” she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at the long blade held in the general’s hand. 

 

“Shh, Pidge, we have a cryo-pod ready for you. But we also are under attack. Are you able to walk?” She gave a nod, slipping down from the woman's arms. 

 

.

 

Hunk smiled widely at the red paladin the moment they landed in the hangars. She gave him a weak nod, looking pale. Lance frowned at seeing that. He knew they weren’t the best of friends, but… She looked almost sickly in the blue light as she held her arm up, covering her eyes from the lights. She groaned softly. 

 

“Hey, Katie, are you alright?” She frowned at Robin, looking at them. She tried to shake her head, only feeling her eyes roll into the back of her skull as she fell into her brother’s arms. 

 

.

 

It was… cold. But also warm at the same time. Too warm for her nerves to register it as warm, instead of feeling a burning cold. But, at the same time, it was too cold, freezing her down to the core. Shivering, that’s what was happening. Images were distorted, shown in front of the red paladin, her hair in her view. She could make out some things, such as the shack in the desert, but other memories… blurred too much to even be remotely near telling. 

 

She felt herself fall from where she was standing, landing in someone’s arms. She shivered at the cold air but could feel herself burning up at the same time. Katie leaned up as best she could, wobbling as she regained her senses. First besides feel was hearing. Everything buzzed, producing their own energies that she could feel, sense, and hear, all at the same time. Second and third, smell and take, whopping her at the same time. She could smell… peach, maybe? And most definitely taste blood. Lastly, vision. She pressed her forearm against her eyes, groaning quietly as whoever was holding her lead her to sit on the stairs. She suspected it was either Robin or Lance, but her vision was impaired at the moment, and she couldn’t tell. 

 

The moment she could tell what the shit was going on, she felt tears pricking her eyes the moment she realized what the fuck was going on. She wiped them away, holding her breath to stop the tears from coming. “Oh my Quiznak,” she whispered, looking at her hands, now folded in her lap. “I didn’t… He was just…” She could feel her straining herself to keep from crying. 

 

“Sh, it’s alright,” Coran whispered, hugging Pidge gently as she fell silent, shaking to prevent herself from sobbing. “You don’t have to tell us, you know that, correct? Humans have a weird tendency to-”

 

“I’m not human,” she forced herself to say, “I don’t know what I am! My father looks like Coran’s dad and I just don’t understand, alright?! My Mom’s Galra and my Dad might be Altean or something? And I don’t even know their names to say they aren’t!” She felt herself dissolving into a mess in front of her friends. 

 

She didn’t expect to be smothered in hugs, kisses pressed to her face by each friend. 

 


End file.
